These Games, Those Games
by fluffypanda35
Summary: It's the 100th Youtube Games and to celebrate the President bombs 8 districts. Once again 2 tributes from each district is selected but this time these games aren't going to run smoothly. Ships: MarixSohinki (Marhinki) IanxAnthony (Anthian) JovenshirexLasercorn (Jovencorn) PewdiepiexCutiepiemarzia (Melix)
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction :D I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. Oh and sorry if it doesn't make sense :|**

**Characters****:  
>Mari Takahashi "Mari"<br>Matt Sohinki "Sohinki"  
>David Moss "Lasercorn"<br>Joshua Ovenshire "Joven"  
>Anthony Padilla<br>Ian Hecox  
>Marzia Bisognin "Cutiepiemarzia"<br>Felix Kjellberg "Pewdiepie"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, Cutiepiemarzia or Pewdiepie :)**

P.S The writing in **BOLD **and _Italic _are the persons thoughts. It's confusing I know :3

Mari's P.O.V

Well here I am stuck in unknown territory and awaiting my death, I barely managed to get out of the bloodbath alive, and I risked my life trying to get the largest backpack because it had a sword sticking out of it. As a wise man once said good things come in small packages, well ain't nobody got time for that. I'm stuck in an arena, and I have to survive without being killed. "**_But I don't want to kill either."_** This year it's the 100th year of the YouTube Games.

The 'YouTube Games' is practically a death sentence. You kill, You survive, You become the last one standing, You win. Simple right? The competitors are all YouTuber's and there are a total of 8 tributes, one boy one girl from each district. There were only four districts. Oh you thought there were 12? Well I'll tell you, the other 8 districts got bombed. Lol awkward.

After half an hour of running I decided that it was safe enough to stop and take a break. I carefully inspected the contents of the bag hoping there would be grenades or something really useful. Hmmm… katana, knives, a pack of biscuits, dried fruit, an empty water bottle, night vision goggles, and a sleeping bag. **_"Great."_** This backpack just increased my survival rate by 200%.

You see, when I was a little girl, I lived with my grandpa. He told me that my ancestors were great swordsman therefore he expected me to become one as well. Everyday consisted of lessons and training, a slap on the hands with a ruler if I missed the target or failed the lesson. Sigh Asian ways are so cruel.

As I was repacking I noticed a small stick at the bottom of the bag I grabbed it and hoped it was medicine that could save my life or something, but no, it was lip balm. Irritated I chucked it behind me. Ugh the game makers that packed this bag probably thought, "Oh this tribute should die with nice soft lips." As I was about to leave and find a source of water, a voice in my head said **_"You know Mari, you should pick up that lip balm cos it might help you survive these games. Like if there was a wolf you could choke it or-"_** "Fineeee." I groaned to myself. I trudged over to the small stick and tossed it in the side of my bag.

Locating a water source is simple you climb a tree, look for a patch of blue then head towards it. Boom you're very welcome. As I was filling up my bottle I saw a shadow moving near the trees "**_OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYBUDDA IMMA GONNA DIE"_** My body froze and I felt dread rushing over my body, I imagined how I would die, **_Maybe I'll get shot with and arrow or it might be some animal waiting to eat me or- No Mari you cannot die yet, what about your family waiting for you, what about Peter?" _** The dread was then replaced by anger. "**_That son of a bitch thinking he can just go and cheat on me I'll show him that I can survive without him and I don't need him in my life." _** Suddenly all those years of training flooded back to me, like some random dude getting his memories back after 20 years, you get the idea it's really dramatic. I stealthily snuck behind the figure, not knowing who it was I kicked 'it' pretty hard after hearing a groan of pain I pushed 'it' to a tree and menacingly held my sword to 'it's' throat. I peered into the darkness and recognised 'its' face. A flood of surprise hit me and I choked out the words "SOHINKI?"

**There you go my first chapter :) Tell me if I should keep writing or scrap it. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back :D Well some of you readers wanted more so here we go :P (when I mean some I mean like less than 3 lol less than 3, 3 its a heart? get it? No? ok …)  
><strong>**Just to clear things up, in this fan fiction the Smosh games crew haven't met each other before, they've just seen the other tributes YouTube channels.****  
><strong>Note: The words in **Bold** and _Italic_ are the characters thoughts.  
><strong><br>**Third Person's P.O.V

"Ahahahaha… ummm… Mari? Could you maybe put your sword down?" Stammered Sohinki. However Mari didn't budge, "Can I trust you?" She asked fiercely. "

Sohinki's P.O.V

"_**Damn, now what do I do? I was going to kill her straight away. Ugh better win her trust, I'm gonna need her skills, I'll just kill her when she's sleeping" **_"So what's your answer?" She said bitterly. "O-of course you can trust me." I stammered. _**"Ohmybudda that sword is so so so so close to my neck." **_"I want to form an alliance." I continued, "We are from the same district after all." Mari narrowed her eyes before putting her sword down. "Fine." She spat.

Mari's P.O.V

I'm not sure if I made the right decision or not but at least I have someone to look after my back. _**"For now…"" This guy better not betray me like Peter… Ugh why does he cross my mind now?" **_Right this guy is from my district, district 4. None of the districts are poor, to be honest all 4 districts are wealthy. The president doesn't make us work for him or anything. People are allowed to travel from one district to another but they have to go through a very complicated process of signing papers, so no one really bothers. The districts are just the area we live. No one is judged on how much money they have. It's a pretty happy life if not for these games. "-ri? –ari? Mari? Hey Mari!" Shouted Sohinki. "What?" I snapped back.

Sohinki's P.O.V

"_**Sigh this is going to be a difficult alliance…"**_ "I was just wondering if you knew about the other tributes?" I asked. "Hmmm… actually now I think about it… I wasn't paying attention to the reaping's." Replied Mari. "Okay then… The tributes from District One are Felix Kjellberg and Marzia Bisognin, apparently they're dating so they definitely have an alliance. Felix has a gaming channel called 'Pewdiepie' and it's the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Marzia has a beauty and fashion type of channel called Cutiepiemarzia." "Felix tried to attack the president when Marzia got announced as the girl tribute. It's a miracle he didn't get shot. Heh the things people do for love". I snickered "Keep going, what about the others?" She urged. "Well district 2 and 3 had a joint reaping because the district 3 area was under construction. Their tributes are a little, umm… strange." "Huh? Are they like mental?" She asked worriedly. _**"Damn, now that I look at her she's pretty cute. Her brown eyes were drawing me in and if I'm not careful I think I might start to-"**_ "Hey? Sohinki? I asked you a question." Her sharp voice cut my thoughts. "Oh yeah that's right. It's the first time it's ever happened." I took a deep breath and announced it. "There are no girl tributes from district's 2 and 3."


End file.
